


Feathers (the coat stays on during sex)

by Bajillian



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Canon Universe, Doflamingo is a little shit, Doflamingo's obnoxious feather coat, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Silly, feathers - Freeform, ruined foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Poor Crocodile just wants to fuck, while Doflamingo thinks it's a good idea to keep on his obnoxious feather coat.
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo
Comments: 17
Kudos: 62





	Feathers (the coat stays on during sex)

Crocodile was lounging on the bed in his boxers while he waited for Doflamingo to “get ready” as he said. He wasn’t sure what that meant, and he didn’t really want to know, but he figured he’d find out soon enough anyway.

After a few minutes, Doflamingo stood in the doorway wearing his obnoxiously big feather coat and a pair of pink lacy panties. He spread his legs a bit, planted his hands on either side of the doorframe, and popped his hip to the side, all while wearing a shit-eating grin. He knew he looked sexy as hell. Crocodile was already regretting agreeing to have sex.

“Like what you see, big boy?” Doflamingo asked in a sensual tone as he started his way over to the bed. “This is all. For. You.” He punctuated each word with another step.

“Why do you walk like you always have my hook up your ass?” Crocodile asked, already tired of whatever Doflamingo had planned.

Doflamingo put his hands down onto the bed and started crawling up. “Oh, I _wish,”_ he breathed. 

Crocodile made a face. “What the fuck does that mean?” he asked. “Why would you want that?”

The only answer he got was a cackle from Doflamingo, who made himself comfortable straddling Crocodile’s lap and grinding against him. Then, he leaned down to start kissing Crocodile’s neck.

Crocodile couldn’t even enjoy the one normal thing Doflamingo was doing because his entire face met with more feathers than in a pillow factory. He pushed the flamingo man off of him so he could breathe.

“What’s wrong, dear?” Doflamingo asked, his smile still there, but less so. “Do you not like my kisses?”

“You were suffocating me with your damn coat,” Crocodile said. He looked aggravated, though it wasn’t really a new concept. “Is it really necessary?”

“Aw, c’mon, feathers are sexy.” Doflamingo gave his shoulders a shimmy, effectively letting a couple of the feathers fly off. “Don’t they feel good rubbing against your skin?”

Crocodile wiped his face of feathers and rolled his eyes. “When people use feathers in bed, it’s usually one or two teasing against their skin,” he said, “not forty-thousand of them down my throat.”

Doflamingo huffed and crossed his arms. “I don’t know what to tell you,” he said. “The coat’s staying on.”

“Alright. Fine.” That was the only warning Crocodile gave before he flipped the two over so he was now on top. “This is how we’re going to fuck if you want that _thing_ on. I refuse to die by feathers.”

Doflamingo’s smile returned, and he crossed his arms behind his head. “Sounds good to me, Croco,” he said, then winked. “I get to lay here and look pretty.”

Crocodile raised an eyebrow at that, but decided not to comment on it. Instead, he started to take off Doflamingo’s lingerie, but his hands suddenly stopped moving. When he looked up, Doflamingo had his own hand raised in a puppeteer pose.

“What are you doing?” Crocodile asked, though it was more of a ‘do I want to know’ rather than curiosity. 

“You’re not doing it right,” Doflamingo explained. “You have to be more sensual about it. Go slower for me.” Without waiting, he moved Crocodile’s hands down his legs slower than they were moving before, all the way until the lingerie was off of him. Then, he had Crocodile reach over to where his own jacket was so he could put the garment into the pocket. “For later.”

“I’m taking that out of my pocket, is what I’m going to do later,” Crocodile said as he was moved back onto the bed. “Nasty son of a bitch.”

“Aw, you’re no fun,” Doflamingo said, and let up on the strings. “You are right about one thing, though. My dad was a bitch.”

Crocodile raised an eyebrow. “I meant it more as an insult to you,” he said. 

Doflamingo pouted. “Why are you insulting me? I thought you were in love with me, dear.”

“I am, somehow, in love with you, but you make getting off very fucking difficult.”

“What??” Doflamingo scoffed and put a hand to his chest in mock defense. “How do I make it difficult? I make you come every time.”

Crocodile crossed his arms. “Yeah, and it always takes a whole song and dance for me to get there,” he said, and before Doflamingo could suggest having a performance, he continued. “For example, you insist on wearing your feather coat.”

“It’s a lovely feather coat.”

“You were getting _feathers_ in my _eyes,”_ Crocodile said. “It’d be as if I fucked you with sand.”

“That’s different! Sand is coarse and gets everywhere,” Doflamingo said. “Feathers are soft and fun, and very sexy.” As he made his point, he waved his arms around, once again letting feathers fly loose into the air. 

One of the feathers flew dangerously close to Crocodile’s eye, and he hopped off of the bed with a huff. “Fuck it, I’m gonna go jack myself off,” he said. “You can do the same.”

“Aw, Croco--”

“Stick your dick in the arms of your coat or whatever, since you like it so much,” Crocodile said, already making his way out of the room.

“Hey, that’s a good idea!” Doflamingo said, and snickered when he got a middle finger in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 💛  
> Also, come say hi to me on my [writing blog](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/), where I post updates about what I'm working on!


End file.
